<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Party Game for Horrible People by kcatdino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943984">The Party Game for Horrible People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcatdino/pseuds/kcatdino'>kcatdino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cards Against Humanity, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Bonnie/Enzo, Strip Chess, magically enhanced booze, so excited to use that tag, trapped in a dorm room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcatdino/pseuds/kcatdino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline are stuck in her dorm room with nothing but magically enhanced booze, Cards Against Humanity, and a chess board. CRACK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Party Game for Horrible People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was in the middle of writing a serious hurt/comfort when this idea derailed me. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Caroline banged her head against the door for the umpteenth time. This was <em>so</em> not how she planned to spend her college graduation.</p><p>“Your head will likely give out before the magic does, and it’d be a shame to mar such a beautiful face.” The hybrid behind her smirked at her discomfort.</p><p>She groans and faces Klaus. “I can’t decide what’s worse, that I’m missing my own party or that it won’t be up to the Caroline Forbes standards because I didn’t get that last box of supplies there in time.” She gestured to a cardboard box full of party games and magically enhanced booze, currently sitting on her stripped dorm bed and not at the party she had paid money to rent a swanky location for.</p><p>“And being stuck in here with me?” Klaus smirks. “Where does that rank on the list of things that have gone wrong today?”</p><p>Caroline pauses to think it over. Klaus showing up to her college graduation was a surprise, even if she’d sent him a graduation announcement, implying she expected another gift. She hadn’t expected him to actually show up, nor had she expected Bonnie’s boundary spell to keep her from obsessively cleaning their empty dorm would backfire and result in her and Klaus trapped in the room. Together. With no charger for her dead phone and the only sustenance the magical booze intended for her party, things weren’t looking great.</p><p>She eyes him appraisingly. “Depends, if I end up missing graduation tomorrow because of this, then it’s the worst thing ever. Otherwise” she shrugs “doesn’t even rank.”</p><p>He smiles that wolfish smile and her heart squirms a little. “Are you sure there’s no one you can call to get us out of here?”</p><p>“All my contacts are in New Orleans now, love. Seems likely the boundary spell will wear off before anyone could get here. Unless you want me to call your Bennett friend---”</p><p>“No.” She firmly cuts him off. Caroline becomes very interested in the hem of her shirt sleeve. “She doesn’t know I invited you.” </p><p>“Ah, so am I your dirty little secret then?” He lounges back on the dorm bed he’s commandeered, putting his hands behind his head with a self satisfied smile.</p><p>“No, I just didn’t expect you to come. I wanted a gift as kick ass as that mini fridge from high school graduation.” She shuffles over to the box of party supplies and sorts through it, just to give herself something to do.</p><p>“Yes, I assume it’s bad form to give another fridge?”</p><p>“Definitely.” She nods seriously, sorting the magically enhanced booze from the regular kind, and placing the party games in a careful stack on the bed. She doesn’t notice him come up behind her until he grabs a long black box from the game stack.</p><p>“A party game for horrible people'' he reads the tagline out loud. “Seems a perfect fit for me, love. We could recreate the party here.”</p><p>"Nope, no way I am playing Cards Against Humanity with you. That game should never be played sober." </p><p>"Isn't that a problem that can be easily rectified?" He grabs one of the magically enhanced bottles of whiskey and takes a swig. Ugh. It was unfair when he did the eyebrow thing. “It sounds like we are stuck here for a least a few more hours, might as well make the most of it.”</p><p>She thinks it over, eyeing him while he’s a foot away, purposefully crowding her space. Her options were to call Bonnie on Klaus’s phone, which sounded terrible, to make it to her party on time, or to just make the most of the time stuck in her dorm with Klaus. She grabs a bottle of tequila (the non magical kind) and takes a hearty swig. Her words are full of challenge. “Be prepared to lose, old man.” </p><p>He mimes being stabbed in the heart. “You wound me, love. Now” he sits at the head of an empty bed and places the box of cards out in front of him. “Teach me the rules of this game clearly made for me.”</p><p>“Ok, so normally you need three people to play, so we’ll just have to argue over whose card is funnier.” She flips over a black card and reads it out loud. “What do I drink to forget?” He shuffles his cards intently, and Caroline bites back a giggle when a triumphant smile slides across his face.</p><p>He proudly puts his white card down face up. “Alcoholism” it reads and Caroline breaks out in roaring laughter, realizing as she wipes the tears from her face that she grabbed the magically souped up tequila instead of the regular kind. Oh well. Too late. </p><p>“Point to you.” She gasps out, sliding over the black card.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to play something as well?” Klaus asks, puzzled.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s just say mine’s not beating that.” She hides her intended card, ‘my relationship status,’ in the discard pile. <em> So </em>not what she should be talking about with Klaus.</p><p>She draws another black card and starts giggling again. He cranes his neck to see what’s on the card, dryly reading “According to legend, [blank] is the only thing that can kill a werewolf. Should I be worried, sweetheart?”</p><p>“You’ll have to wait to see my card” she sing-songs, taking another hearty swig of tequila and he does the same from his own bottle. She laughs out loud at her chosen card, before grabbing his shoulder and staring intently at him. “We flip our cards at the same time.” He nods, matching her solemnity.</p><p>They flip the cards. His reads “Grandma’s secret meth recipe,” but he starts laughing at her card, “a tramp stamp of a pentagram”</p><p>“Is there something you are trying to tell me, love?” He takes another swig of the whiskey. Maybe she should tell him it’s been magically enhanced. She shakes out her thoughts to answer his question.</p><p>“I definitely have more tattoos than the last time you saw me, but I’m not telling where.” He looks too interested at her statement. She nudges him with her foot. “What about you? Any new ink?”</p><p>“No, I’m afraid I haven’t added anything in ages. It’s your point love” he pushes the black card in her direction.</p><p>“You’re just saying I won because you’re thinking about my ass.”</p><p>Klaus mock gasps. “How dare you Caroline, I am the epitome of a gentleman.” </p><p>“Gentleman who can’t stop thinking about whether I have a tramp stamp above my ass.” His grin is all teeth in response and she hurriedly picks up the winning card. “Loser has to drink.”</p><p>“Trying to get me sloshed, love?” He’s a bit unsteady as he says it, he may already be ‘sloshed’. “I didn’t realize this was a drinking game.”</p><p>“Maybe I’m just trying to help you. The liquor could make you actually funny for once.” The joke is a little mean, but Caroline’s had too much booze to care.</p><p>Klaus laughs uproariously at her barb. “That’s the wit I’ve missed all these years.” He smiles at her, a genuine thing that’s rare on his face and her heart flutters again. Hopefully not physically, though if her heart did miss a beat it would explain why his head was tilted to the side, listening to something intently. He takes another swig from his bottle and frowns. “This whiskey is horrible, but it seems to be doing the trick much better than most.” He eyes her warily. “What’s in it?”</p><p>She shifts uncomfortably. “Well, as I was going to tell you before you just <em> helped yourself </em> to my booze, Bonnie magically enhanced a couple bottles. It was mostly so we could get Damon drunk enough he’d pass out and we wouldn’t have to deal with him. If it makes you feel any better, I accidentally grabbed a magicked bottle as well.” She holds up her tequila bottle, which isn’t missing as much as his whiskey bottle but still has a sizable dent in it. “And I’m the only one from Mystic Falls who even knows you’re in town, so you can cool your paranoia.”</p><p>He nods, seemingly satisfied with her answer. “I’ll need to ask for Bonnie’s spell, I’d love to use it to spike Elijah’s drinks.”</p><p>“Maybe he’d take the suit off then” Caroline giggles. “Or would he just loosen his tie?” </p><p>Klaus chuckles along with her. “I think it would take a whole bottle for him to remove the tie, and stick up his ass, entirely.”</p><p>“How are your siblings?” She leans in stricter than is necessary, intent on his face.</p><p>“Is this truth or dare? In which case, I think I’ll just drink instead of answer.” He grumbles, though it seems good-natured to her.</p><p>“Ooh! I can kick your butt in Never-Have-I-Ever! There’s no way you can get me out first.”</p><p>Klaus’s stance is that of one on guard for a fight as she explains the rules. “You really want to play a game you’re guaranteed to win?”</p><p>“Um, of course. Those are the best games to play.” She holds up both one hand, fingers splayed out. “Never have I ever… left the country.”</p><p>He puts down a finger with a grimace. “You should really let me rectify that for your graduation gift. Alright, I have never.... bought tampons.”</p><p>“Cheater!” She laughs, shoving him. “I don’t even need those anymore. And you’re supposed to say Never-Have-I-Ever.” He mutters something about it being juvenile and she shoves him again. “Never-Have-I-Ever” she sing-songs, “founded a city.”</p><p>He puts another finger down. “You are going to be annoyingly specific about this, aren’t you?” She nods happily. “Very well, I have never..” she shoots him a dirty look for messing up the phrasing again, “dated a hybrid.” His grin is pure wolf at that.</p><p>“Gross!” She moves to shove him again, but he doges out of the way and sits down on the neighboring dorm bed. “Don’t remind me about Tyler.” Klaus simply laughs at her frown, so she racks her brain for the next way to get him out. “Never-Have-I-Ever had a sibling. Though I’ve always wanted one.”</p><p>“Trust me, they’re more trouble than they’re worth.” He puts a finger down and he said earlier clicks in her brain. </p><p>“Wait, did you say you’d help me visit other countries as a graduation gift?” She leans forward eagerly, fingers down and the game forgotten. “Because I seriously need to visit Europe.”</p><p>He leans forward as well so they are a foot apart on separate beds. “I’d be more than happy to provide a flight, as well as use of one of my villas, for you.” She opens her mouth suspiciously and he cuts her off. “Regardless of whether you let me accompany you. You deserve the very best, sweetheart.”</p><p>She smiles at that, though Caroline’s not sure whether she can accept. It would be awkward to explain to her friends where she was staying, in the very least.</p><p>“Come on love, take a chance. What have you got to lose?”</p><p>She eyes him as critically as she can while tipsy. “I’ll think about it. Let’s play some more Cards Against Humanity.” </p><p>He agrees easily, sliding back over to the shared dorm bed where the cards are laid out. She draws new cards and immediately squeals. "I got 'a micro pig wearing a raincoat and booties'! That's my favorite card!!!!" </p><p>"I'm afraid I don't understand how that would be a winning card." He wrinkles his nose in confusion.</p><p>"Because it's adorable!! C'mon Klaus, have a heart!!!" She goes to shove him with her foot again, (she was apparently very pushy when magically drunk), but he catches it easily and begins massaging her bare foot. Her eyes follow his hands as they glide against her skin.</p><p>“You were saying, love?” She finally tears her eyes away and looks up at his face, to see him wearing his signature smirk. Caroline is entranced for a second, then realizes she needs to do something very big to remind both of them that’s not what they're here for. So, she stands up, sweeping her legs and arms out in such a way that the cards and box all clatter to the floor.</p><p>“Let’s play something else!” She starts sorting through the remaining boxes. “Ugh, who put chess in here, that was supposed to stay at home.”</p><p>“You play?” Klaus looked too interested, but at least it had a different energy than when he was massaging her feet. </p><p>“Yeah, some douchewad thought I couldn’t play because I was the ‘sorority type’. I kicked his butt.” She smiles, satisfied at the memory of her victory. “What he doesn’t know is that I lied about being too busy to have our match that day. Taught myself how to play online overnight and <em> then </em> showed up and kicked his ass.”</p><p>Klaus smirks. “I’ll bet you did sweetheart.” He chuckles. “Taught yourself to play out of spite; you’ll be an excellent chess player. Perhaps good enough to take me on?” He waggled his eyebrows in that unfair way he had, and Caroline thinks hard about her answer. She had never played drunk before, but he was probably more sloshed than her, and chess was the least sexy game she could think of. Which would help with certain thoughts he put in her head.</p><p>“Alright, might sober us up.” She ways with a shrug, pulling out the board and setting it up on the bed they had been playing on. She sat cross legged on one end of the bed, and he lounged against the headrest on the other. Once the board is set up, they play in silence for a good 15 minutes when she manages to capture his knight. </p><p>His face puckers in surprise, they had both been very intent on their moves, albeit in a drunken way, and he shrugs off his jacket. Caroline, of course, says the first thing that pops into her head. </p><p>“What, are we playing strip chess now?”</p><p>Damn her drunken mind.</p><p>“Depends, love. Do you want to be?”</p><p>“Depends, love” She mimics him. “If you’re too drunk to get me out before you.” </p><p>He smirks at her and downs the rest of his bottle, before grabbing her tequila and downing that as well. “And now?”</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>30 minutes later, Caroline is sitting there in her bra and spanx, while Klaus has on just his briefs and socks. She told him he should have removed the socks first, but he was very intent on getting shirtless as soon as possible, setting her up with easy captures of his bishops to facilitate that. They’re arguing over whether his necklaces should count as a layer of clothing (Caroline says yes, Klaus maintains that’s like asking him to remove a tattoo) when Enzo shows up, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>“If you wanted to skip your own party to get laid, Gorgeous, you could have just sent a text. No need to give me a show.”</p><p>Caroline yelps and hurriedly grabs Klaus’s jacket to cover herself. Klaus eyes Enzo critically. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” Enzo walks over the threshold easily and holds out his hand to shake.</p><p>“What the hell?!?!” Caroline screeches. “When did the boundary spell go down?” She looks at Klaus but he just shakes his head; neither of them had tried the barrier in hours.</p><p>“Ah boundary spell, so that’s what you’re claiming.” Enzo laughs as Caroline shrugs on Klaus’s jacket and zips it up. “Who’s your bloke?”</p><p>Caroline is very careful to position herself between them. “Enzo, this is Klaus. Klaus, Enzo. Don’t mind him, we rescued him from a torture camp on campus and he’s not right in the head.”</p><p>“Ah the famous Klaus Mikaelson.” Enzo nods, feigning solemnity.</p><p>“You’ve heard of me?” Klaus still looks a little bleary-eyed.</p><p>“Only from Gorgeous here,” Enzo wraps an arm around her waist at his words and presses a kiss to her temple. Klaus seethes and Caroline knows she needs to shut Enzo down before he purposefully gets himself killed. She shoves Enzo off and grabs her dress, hurrying to the bathroom.</p><p>“Don’t kill each other for like five minutes, ok?” She calls out from behind the door. “Any chance you brought me a phone charger, Enzo?”</p><p>“Sorry Gorgeous, that wasn’t in Bonnie’s instructions.”</p><p>Caroline comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and hands Klaus his jacket. “Enzo’s with Bonnie,” she explains, “he just has no concept of boundaries. Though clearly you don’t either.” Klaus is still lounging on her dorm bed in his underwear and socks. “Seriously Klaus, get dressed.”</p><p>He gives her a disbelieving look before grabbing his jeans to shuck on. “I need to get going if I’m going to arrange your graduation gift before tomorrow.” He turns to Enzo. “Apparently another fridge is unacceptable.” </p><p>Enzo shakes his head, giving the hybrid a commiserating look. “Rookie mistake, mate.” </p><p>Klaus shoots her a crooked smile as he leaves. “See you soon, sweetheart.” Her heart pounds in her chest as she watches him walk away, his shirt and jacket still in his hands.</p><p>Once they can hear that he’s left the building, Enzo whistles. “You sure can pick them, Gorgeous. Hope he was worth missing your party for.” Caroline just smacks him and he rubs the arm, feigning hurt. </p><p>“I never told him that I wanted his graduation gift…”</p><p>“And what was the almighty hybrid going to give you?” Enzo cocks an eyebrow at her. “He can likely still hear us from the parking lot.”</p><p>She gives into her happiness and squeals. “I’m going to Europe!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>